


The Moon and His Star

by Heavenly_ais



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Rating May Change, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_ais/pseuds/Heavenly_ais
Summary: Some of these are going to be based on prompts I found, I aslo may do lemon/lime themes later on?? I hope these are good ayways, please don't kill me if they're ooc this is my first time writing either of these characters and I love them ;;;





	1. You Weren't Supposed to See Those

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt this was based off of is: "I'm not stalking you, exactly, it's just that you accidentally put my notebook in your bag and i'm waiting for a good moment to steal it back before you see the doodles I did of you in it."

 The one day he shows up to class. The one notebook no one should see. Is gone.

Natsume looked everywhere, his nerves heightening at the possibility that someone has  _ that  _ notebook and they could see  _ those _ drawings. The cutesy little doodles of a certain someone decorating any empty space on  _ every single page. _

__ Natsume sat in his bedroom floor defeated. He was extremely confused as to how the black notebook he protected so dearly had just disappeared from his desk. All Natsume could recall was Subaru coming up to his desk to exclaim that Natsume had actually showed up to class, throwing his own stack of books on top of Natsume’s, much to the redhead’s annoyance. Subaru quickly left with a nervous laugh after being given a look that seemed to scorch Subaru.

 And then it hit Natsume. Subaru had the notebook, of all people. Natsume’s stomach twisted and his heart dropped. All the other had to do was open the front cover and he’d know Natsume’s dirty secret. There was no doubt in his mind that he needed to get that notebook back as soon as possible. He spent all night hatching a plan so Subaru would never see the notebook, Natsume wouldn’t have been able to sleep anyways.

 

 ------------------------------------------------------

 

 He’d trailed Subaru all day, following his every step, hoping he would step just far enough from his bag so Natsume could slip his notebook from it’s clutches. This wasn’t the case unfortunately. Subaru noticed he was following him too, which was not part of his plan. Natsume was just having an off day. His nerves seemed to disintegrate his facade and replace it with a nervous, clumsy mess. This became apparent when Natsume bumped right into Subaru’s back in the hall. Class had ended and the halls were mostly empty and Natsume was left stranded on his own.

 

 “Natsume? Why have you been stalking me all day, it’s making kind of nervous.” Subaru laughed uneasily and swung an arm behind his head. 

“I’m not stalking You, you just have something of Mine.” Natsume countered, pointing at Subaru’s bag.

 “Eh? Like what?”

 “My Notebook.”

 “How would I have your notebook?”

 “You picked it up Yesterday.”

 “No I didn’t.”

 “Just let me get my notebook so I can go Home.” Natsume said through gritted teeth. Except when he reached out to grab Subaru’s bag the other turned away and opened it himself. Natsume’s mood went from frustrated to anxious as Subaru flicked through his bag and pulled out the missing notebook.

 “Oh, you must mean this one!” Subaru exclaimed. Natsume went to snatch the book from Subaru’s fingers before he could even think of opening it, but he was a matter of seconds too late. Natsume was mortified as Subaru scanned over the pages of his notebook, more specifically the drawings. Every single one of them was of Subaru, his eyes and hair colored in with blue and orange highlighter. Some had cute little phrases next to them in text bubbles, little pink hearts were floating around others. Natsume was frozen mid grab, his entire face nearly turning red. And then Subaru laughed.

 “I didn’t realize you could be so cute! Ah, do you like me Natsume?” he asks as if it’s not obvious. Natsume huffs and puts his arms down, he doesn’t respond. He’s not sure how to. Subaru looks at the drawings in admiration for a little bit longer before he closes the notebook and steps closer to Natsume. They’re both enveloped in an awkward hug, both not extremely fond of things like this. Natsume seems to settle in though and return the embrace, Subaru giggling silently.

 “We’ll get better at this, I hope.” Subaru says, Natsume just hums in content and pulls away. He takes notebook and stores it away while Subaru seems to toss something around in his mind.

 “So… did you maybe want to come home with me?” Subaru offers hesitantly. Natsume pauses for a moment, he wasn’t expecting that.

 “I’d like That.” Natsume replies and holds his bag out to Subaru, who takes it with a snort and begins walking side by side with the redhead out of the school.


	2. Not How We Seem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> '"You know the trope where couples pretend like they're all lovey dovey when they're around freinds, but argue all the time when they're alone?
> 
> Imagine your otp doing thye exact opposite. They are always bickering and fighting when there are people around, but once they're alone they fly into eachothers arms and kiss and are just stupidly affectionate. Literaly everyone thinks they're swron enemies, but nah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was kind of hard because im really bad at writing anything in charcter and i'm still learning about all the chara's personalities cri
> 
> I guess its kind of supposed to be ooc since they're over the top affectionate???

  Ask someone on campus of Yumenosaki Gakuen about Subaru Akehoshi and Natsume Sakasaki and they’ll tell you one thing, they bicker. A lot.

  Sometimes Natsume will pick fun at Subaru, and Natsume knows just what buttons to push. Or Subaru will do something irritating, like talking nonstop or invading his personal space by just a hair too much, or both. 

  “Agh! Would you just be QUiet? Don’t you know what personal space IS!” Natsume yelled, glaring up at Subaru who was standing next to him at his desk.

  “Excuse me, didn’t know some book was more important than me.” Subaru mumbled back, crossing his arms.

  “I never said THat.” Natsume countered angrily. 

  “That’s what it seems like!” Subaru retorted, raising his voice slightly.

  “Just stop blathering on like THat.”

  The students of 2-A groaned as the two started arguing, already having enough of them this week. Some questioned why they were even dating when all they did was fight  _ constantly.  _ Some of their own friends questioned why, much to their dismay. Of course some people change when they’re alone, away from other people.

  After their small outburst in the morning and constant huffing, loud enough for the other to hear, Subaru was sitting against his bed’s headboard waiting for Natsume to get done changing. He was looking at his phone when his bedroom door open and shut, Natsume crawled onto the bed next to Subaru and pushed his head under Subaru’s arm. Subaru very quickly put his phone down to pull Natsume up and into his lap, pressing small kisses all over his face. Natsume laughed lightly and wrapped his arms around Subaru’s neck, pressing his forehead to Subaru’s and giving him small, light kisses that we’re sweetly returned. Subaru twirled Natsume’s long streak of hair on his left until his hand settled on Natsume’s cheek as he returned to pressing sweet kisses to Natsume’s lips. Natsume turned his head slightly to yawn, when he turned back Subaru nuzzled his nose and slid them both down under his blankets. They shifted until Natsume’s head was on Subaru’s chest, his hand was splayed just above Subaru’s stomach and he had one of his legs trapped between his own like it was a body pillow. Subaru was on his back with an arm wrapped protectively around his waist and resting on his hip and his other hand next to Natsume’s. 

  Although it seemed as though they fought constantly, other didn’t hear they’re calm conversations, they’re dearest memories together, they’re ‘I love you’s filled to the brim with emotion, or moments like these. Besides, the moon needs a star. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was soft enough cause I really need some soft Subanatsu
> 
> You can hear me yell about idols @idolu.trashu on Instagram, you'll only hear about my rarepairs here tho cause noone wants to hear about them there

**Author's Note:**

> If you've got some kind of prompt you want to see them as i'll prolly wite it, i'll take sexuall ones too


End file.
